


Paralyzed

by blumen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (at the end anyway), Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chair Bondage, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, and I decided it would be me, idk what I should call it, sir kink???, someone had to do chubby dom yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Viktor felt his free hand being guided behind his back and tied along with the other, his thighs clenching in anticipation with his limbs being completely immobilized.“I'm going to leave you so I can finish up the dishes and when I come back if I see that you've dared come I'll put a cock-ring on you and leave you by yourself with the vibrations on. Do you understand?”“Y-yes, sir.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> They talked this all out beforehand and they had safewords prepared it's all g
> 
> title based off [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdPupUIncgc)

“Are the ropes alright, love?” Yuuri asked whilst tying him to the chair, testing the durability of the ropes.

“The one around my left ankle is a bit loose,” Viktor replied, jiggling his foot in demonstration.

“Okay,” Yuuri chuckled, tightening it before pressing a kiss to his toe. “All good?”

“Couldn't be better.”

“Okay, are you ready to start?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri pecked him lightly on the cheek before exiting the room. Viktor inhaled deeply and felt a chill of anticipation ripple through him at the click of the door opening.

“Oh, dear, Viktor; what have you gotten yourself into?” Yuuri sighed, tutting. He regarded Viktor with a shake of his head, his naked form bound to the chair with scarlet-red rope, complimenting his pale skin perfectly. Normally, Viktor would stare back just as intently but his eyes were covered by a simple black blindfold. He wasn't hard yet but that was something that Yuuri would change very quickly. He leaned in close behind Viktor's ear and blew a hot gust of air, smirking when Viktor jumped. “Are you going to listen to what I say? Can you follow orders for me, Vitya?”

“Yes, sir,” Viktor replied, voice far too steady for Yuuri's liking.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Viktor complied, taking the hand that wasn't tied behind him and began stroking his length. Yuuri watched as he slowly started getting hard, his breath catching in his throat.

“What are you thinking of?”

“I'm thinking of you, sir, thinking of you touching me.”

“Where would I be touching you?”

“My dick.”

“Is that all?”

“No, you'd be playing with my hole too, getting me ready to take you.”

“And then what would I do?”

“You'd push into me and grab my hair, pulling it back so you can bite my neck. I'd try to cover up my moans in the sheets but you'd pull me up and pound into me harder, making me scream so loud that the neighbours complain again.”

“Do you want that, Viktor? Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

“Hm,” Yuuri paused and deliberated for a moment. “I don't think you've earned it yet.”

“Please, sir.”

“I'll tell you what, why don't we try a test? Something arrived in the mail the other day that I've been wanting to try out.”

Viktor's ears prickled like a dog when he heard the sound of a box being opened. He could only imagine what Yuuri's face looked like then, if he was overcome with lust or completely indifferent. Viktor couldn't decide which one he found hotter.

“The dishes need doing but I guess I can humour you for a bit. I hope you prepared yourself well enough.”

Viktor felt all the breath leave his throat as a plug was pressed into his entrance. He almost thought he wouldn't be able to take it all, the toy stretching him out impossibly wide. Viktor bit his lip to unsuccessfully hold back a mewl.

“Sir, I don't know if I-”

“You can and you will.”

Yuuri allowed Viktor a few deep breaths to adjust when he finally fit the whole toy in. Viktor's chest fell in ragged waves, his skin flushed as red as the ropes. Just as Viktor composed himself, he felt the plug vibrate, pulling a startled yelp from his throat. Viktor felt his free hand being guided behind his back and tied along with the other, his thighs clenching in anticipation with his limbs being completely immobilized.

“I'm going to leave you so I can finish up the dishes and when I come back if I see that you've dared come I'll put a cock-ring on you and leave you by yourself with the vibrations on. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Viktor's voice was dangerously close to cracking. Yuuri could be so cruel when he wanted to be.

“Oh, and one last thing,” Yuuri barely held back a chuckle as he adjusted the toy, smirking at the broken howl that was ripped from his throat when it hit his prostate dead on. He turned the vibrations up to the highest level and left the room, leaving the door open for quicker access if Viktor pressed his emergency button.

It was hard to concentrate on washing up when he could hear Viktor whimpering whilst his own erection was screaming for attention. He adjusted himself in his sweatpants and began filling the sink with water, knowing that Viktor who was only a room away would be able to hear him. Warmth flooded his crotch as he imagined Viktor twitching in his binds, futilely rolling his hips to get friction but ultimately gaining nothing except getting the toy even deeper inside him.

Yuuri took his time, ensuring that each plate was pristine, before slowly drying them with a tea towel. Viktor's moans had steadily increased in pitch, and the higher they went, the more Yuuri felt his chest inflate with pride knowing that he did that to him. Many saw Viktor Nikiforov as an untouchable god but they didn't know just how easy it was to break him.

Viktor's head perked when he heard Yuuri's footsteps in the room.

“Sir, sir, please, I didn't cum just like you asked, I'm so, so, close, I think I'm going to cum, sir, please!” Viktor gasped, chest heaving so rapidly it was like he was hyperventilating. “Sir, sir, please, please, please.”

Yuuri felt his dick twitch.

“Oh, Viktor, look at you. You look so desperate, so wrecked for me.”

“Sir, sir, sir, please; I don't think I can hold on for any longer.”

“I guess you've earned it.”

Yuuri covered his palm with lube and gave Viktor's flushed dick a languid stroke, twisting his wrist at the tip. Tears of release fell down Viktor's face, mingling with the sweat on his collarbones. His pelvis gave a warning twitch and with a dizzying rush of power, Yuuri closed his hand around Viktor's base and turned off the vibrations. Viktor sobbed like a wounded animal, standing up as far as he could in his restraints, pulling against the ropes that gave no resistance.

“Sir, sir, please,” Viktor's wail cracked at the end, his hips thrusting frantically. Yuuri laughed darkly, digging around their cabinet for a tie, wrapping it around Viktor's base in a bow. He pressed a kiss to Viktor's furious red tip, causing him to practically convulse.

“Not yet, Viktor,” Yuuri simpered before sliding Viktor down to the back of his throat, holding his hips in place. Tears clumped his silver lashes together, his mouth open in a breathless scream. He looked so desperate that Yuuri almost pitied him. Viktor bucked his hips into Yuuri's hot mouth, an endless stream of cries falling from his lips. This was it. This was how Viktor died. He could already feel his soul ascending.

Yuuri abruptly pulled himself away from Viktor's cock, a string of saliva lingering to his bruised lips.

“Sir!” Viktor almost screamed.

“Here are the rules, Vitya, if you get me off I'll let you come, okay?”

Viktor nodded, his throat too dry to get any words out.

“Open up.”

Viktor followed his orders as Yuuri threw off his jogging bottoms. Distantly, he noted he'd have to wash them, having soaked them even through his boxers. He buried his hands in Viktor's silky hair and pulled his scalp to take all of his length, releasing a low, guttural moan at the sudden heat. He knew he wasn't going to last long, especially with Viktor letting him abuse his throat as much as he wanted, using his tongue in places he knew broke Yuuri.

“God, you take me so well, Viktor,” Yuuri grunted, his grip tightening in Viktor's hair. If Viktor wasn't so far gone he probably would have shouted at Yuuri to make sure he didn't accidentally pull it out. He was still sensitive about his thinning hair, even after Yuuri assured him otherwise. Vibrations buzzed along his cock at Viktor's moans, the push against his gag reflex audible. “Fuck, I'm gonna-”

Yuuri pulled out and pumped himself furiously, spilling over Viktor's face, eyes screwed shut in the bliss of release.

Viktor couldn't even gather the words to plead any more, a string of unintelligible vowels tumbling out his gasping mouth. Yuuri smiled at the sight before sliding off the tie. He leaned down next to his ear and worked his hand rapidly over Viktor's straining shaft.

“You look so good right now, baby, so, so, beautiful. You're allowed to come now, dear.”

Viktor's load almost shot to the ceiling, catching on the panes of his cheekbones. An inhuman whine escaped his bared throat, shaking so hard in his restraints that the chair scraped across the floorboards.

“Sh, sh, I've got you,” Yuuri hushed, cradling his head gently. Viktor whimpered, a fresh set of tears streaming down his face. He looked so filthy that Yuuri would be tempted to go again if Viktor didn't look like he needed a nine hour nap.

“Thank you, sir,” Viktor hiccuped, leaning into Yuuri's warm palm.

“You're welcome, darling,” Yuuri beamed, removing Viktor's blindfold. He squinted as he adjusted to the bright light and shot Yuuri an earth-shattering smile when he refocused. Not caring that he'd get cum on his face, Yuuri bent down to capture his lips in a loose, sweet kiss. “You were perfect, Viktor.”

“Fuck, Yuuri, I don't think I'm going to be able to move,” Viktor giggled, only wincing slightly when the plug was gently pulled out.

“Good thing we're off season then,” Yuuri replied whilst untying Viktor's ropes. Viktor shook out his freed limbs, trying to bring the circulation back.

“Yeah, good thing,” Viktor replied in a daze. After Yuuri had slowly taken off his blindfold, he could openly appreciate Yuuri's fuller body now that they weren't practising every day. He loved how soft Yuuri got when he was allowed to eat as much katsudon as he wanted.

After Yuuri had cleared Viktor's face, he carried him to their bed where they both collapsed on the covers. Viktor held out his wrists for Yuuri to massage with oil, blooming beneath the attention.

“Did you like it?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course I did. You were so sexy, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushed, fighting the urge to bury his red face in the sheets.

“Thanks. Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“No, I just want to lie here with you.”

“Okay.”

“I love you so much, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Viktor.”

Viktor curled under Yuuri's arm, burying his face in Yuuri's neck as he fell asleep listening to his husband's even breaths.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to update my other fic today but you know what I did instead I wrote filthy porn for these two because I can't stop myself  
> [my tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
